Under the Same Sky
by AnRi Wells
Summary: "You look like a walking spring. The spring season. Except, grieving," Natsume said, smirking. "Trust me, if I had known I was gonna be dumped, I would've worn a depressing black dress. I didn't though, and instead chose this freaking tiny floral dress. I'm cold outside and inside. This is what I get for being a doting girlfriend. Do you think I should get a haircut?"
1. Chapter 1

**UNDER THE SAME SKIES**

2015.04.24

Chapter One

* * *

"Just… please tell me where you are right now. I won't get mad," I said—more like, pleaded—through the phone.

He paused. Two seconds, I counted. "Did you just count?" he asked.

"No! I mean, yeah, whatever. What time will you be getting here? It's getting cold. But like I said, I'm not mad." Although, I am.

"Mikan, you always count when you're stressed or pressured or getting mad. I know you," he chuckled. "Why don't you just go home? We can go another day."

"Okay that's it. Tell me where the heck you are right now Takumi. Are you even coming? Or am I waiting for nothing at all? I've been waiting for two hours and seventeen minutes!" I was almost shouting. Some people turned their heads towards me. I smiled guiltily at them, and they went back to their own businesses.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I can't go right now."

Tired from standing under a tree, I walked over to an empty bench and plopped down. "Why didn't you tell me? You could've texted me earlier!"

"I didn't know how to tell you. You've been excited for this date. I am, too, but things just came up," he said; his rueful tone evident. But I wouldn't be fooled by the boisterous laughter on the end of his line.

"Things, huh? Like, hmm, your training camp?"

"What—," he paused for three seconds, "how did you know about that?"

"What do you take me for? A fool? For your information and shall I remind you one last time Takumi, I am your girlfriend. You know, the girl you've been dating for five months and had been always waiting for you to finish your meetings because that's what you're good at and I'm supposed to be doting. But hey, no pressure at all. In fact consider your well-respected self relieved from this girl. Congratulations to you for being single again!"

I hung up the phone, seething with anger. My face, I could feel, was warm and red from anger. How could he?! I couldn't believe he chose to go to a stupid camp instead of going with me. We've been planning this for a month! I helped him finish all his work as the vice president in the student council so that we could have this date. How unbelievable!

I counted to five to relax myself. I didn't want to blow up. This was the method I taught myself for when I needed to calm down because Takumi, most often than pursuing me was upsetting me. I liked him too much I wanted to be the perfect girlfriend for such a res—no, irresponsible guy.

But realization hit hard. I broke up with him. It's not only him who became single, but also me. I lost him. The one thing I was very much afraid not to happen. And so tears fell. Because it hurt. Maybe this was for the best, we had been fighting recently. Still it hurt.

* * *

After crying my heart out, being stared at by curious eyes, and feeling the embarrassment from it, I stood up and went to the bathroom, covering my face with my hair that stuck on my tear-stained face.

Today was supposed to be the day when we carry on the postponed date we were supposed to have two months ago. We postponed it because he had to attend a meeting with other schools as the proxy for the student council president who got sick. I understood him then, but it was different now. His duty called for him, but what about me? Didn't he think that I meant it when I said I'd be waiting in front of the park? He could have called me, at least even if I got furious, I wouldn't look like a fool in front of many people.

I looked at the mirror and almost screamed at the hideous creature staring back at me. My messy hair was sticking on my face and my eyeliner got smudged around my eyes. I wanted to cry again, but I knew better. I should save my tears, not cry them out for a stupid guy.

I remembered what my aunt who was infamous for her notorious dating said: "You can cry for a boy. Once is acceptable. Twice and more? Plainly stupid." She's right.

I splashed water over my face and washed it until my make up's all gone. I reached for my bag and took my hanky to wipe it dry. Then I brushed my hair, and even though I sucked at braiding my hair I had to ask my friend to do it for me, I redid it hopelessly, ending up with what appeared as a something worse than tangled roots.

With a resolve and somehow trampled heart, I exited the bathroom. Immediately the cold air enveloped around my bare arms. It's around seven p.m. now. If Takumi chose me, we could've been riding the Ferris wheel situated in the park. But he didn't, and I still had the tickets we bought beforehand. Whoever said I couldn't date myself?

I have always wanted to ride this Ferris wheel. It wasn't that big like the ones in theme parks, and not as bright as them either. But I don't know. There's just something special and different with this one. Whenever I look at it, I felt sad. I'd always imagined that it was someone's pet and it was left alone there in the middle of the park. While watching couples walk around, all it could do was to wait for its master to come back.

Don't worry Mr. Ferris, I'm the same. Let me join you.

Not many people were in queue for the Ferris wheel, and much very rare were single people like me. No, I was probably the only one to ride it alone.

In front of me was a couple who seemed not only perfect for each other, but also familiar. I could only see their backs. And was it just me or were they giving off the cold shoulder towards each other?

Then, it was their turn to ride the car. The staff opened the door for them. The guy touched the girl's elbow gently, as if helping her inside. How sweet. Evidently, I was wrong.

But then, things quite escalated quickly. The girl jumped out of the open car, squeezed herself through the thin space in the line and exited to the entrance. She was intelligent enough to pass through there so that the guy, who was shocked to his feet inside the car, could not follow her.

More surprisingly, the staff mistook me as their companion and pushed me inside the car. I almost landed flat faced on the floor had I not been able to hold on to the seat opposite the guy whom I recognized now.

It seemed he didn't notice me until we were five feet away from the ground. He was still staring at the ghost of the girl who left her. He looked at me then with such grudging eyes.

I gulped. "Hello, Natsume."

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was my classmate. He was famous for his looks and for being the only guy who ever dared and survived to date our school's ice queen Hotaru Imai. He was on the brainy side and his dad was vice mayor of our town. Quite the catch, eh? Many girls thought so. I did, too, but he was too quiet for my own liking. He answered with his stares and he barely talked to people outside his group.

I wouldn't narrate how the Ferris wheel ride went, but here's the thing: it was minutes and minutes of agony. Not only did I realize that I was scared of heights, but Natsume Hyuuga, after seeing me only glared at me for three seconds and then ignored me. I'm thankful, though, because if I talked, I might've vomited all over the place.

After our car reached the ground, Natsume rushed outside. I had to steady myself before I could exit. When I did, I searched the area with my eyes for him. At least I wanted to say sorry that he had to expend his time with me (and maybe ask him what happened because I wanted to know). I could imagine how he felt when Hotaru unexpectedly ran off. I kind of felt the same way.

When it looked like he already left, I gave up searching for him and swayed my towards a nearby bench. I guess we were only classmates at school. He didn't know me outside school.

All of a sudden, someone handed me a cup of lukewarm water. I looked up and it was Natsume.

"You're pale. Drink," he said, handing me the cup.

Although surprised, I smiled at him and thanked him. The warm water indeed calmed my insides that were in after-shock.

"I see you're fine now. Bye." Inserting his hands on his pockets, he turned around and started walking away.

I jumped up and followed him, tugging the back of his shirt just in time before he could take another long stride.

"Wait! I'm sorry if I interrupted, um, earlier. I didn't mean to. But do you mind if I ask you what happened?"

I let go of his shirt as he faced me with an annoyed look. Then he turned around again. "Didn't you see? I got dumped."

Wha-what?

Before he could walk away, I ran in front of him. "I'm sorry! But you see, I recently got dumped, too. No, I did the dumping but because my value was nothing compared to bonfires. What do you say we hang out a bit? Ah—I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make a move. It's just I don't what to do," I said, pointing at myself.

His eyes were clearly asking me if I was stupid.

Ah, I'm so stupid. And desperate. "You know what, forget it. I'm sorry, really. I must be crazy."

"Yeah," Natsume replied, walking ahead of me. Then he stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Eh? O-of course!" I ran to keep up with his pace.

* * *

_A/n:_ Hello there! I've been in a long hiatus and I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back, but my love for Gakuen Alice and writing wouldn't leave me alone. So here I am. This idea's been bugging since this afternoon and I wanted to write it or else I won't be able to have a peace of mind. I hope you give this a chance, and please tell me what you think of it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Looking at us, I now realized how sad the pair of us were. Two broken hearts and souls, sitting across each other and drinking canned coffees bought from a vendo machine. Was this - finding comfort from bitter liquid and another dumped person - the right reaction to a recent breakup? I don't know. But this was better than going home and remembering memories and crying alone in my room.

"What are you thinking?" Natsume asked.

Natsume. Oh, Natsume Hyuuga. The seemingly great guy whom almost every girl in the school have a crush on. Never had I imagined that one day I'd be inviting him to accompany me when I finally split with Takumi.

I had always imagined that when this day came, I'd be calling my cousin Anna whom I considered my best friend, too. When the moment arrived though, I didn't know how to tell her nor even touch my phone. Takumi's smiling once I open it. I didn't want to see him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe if I didn't come tonight and so as you, we could still be with them?" I replied.

"Yes," Natsume said as he place his can down. "But it would come down to it anyway. Hotaru would still turn me down and Takumi, sometime in the future, will replace you with another responsibility. It's just a matter of time. I know that."

I wanted to tell him he's wrong, and yet he's not. But there's something off with what he said. "Turn you down? Weren't you and Hotaru Imai already dating?"

He sent dagger-sharp glares at my way. "No, I'm still courting her. I was, I mean. She turned me down, unfortunately."

"Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh'?"

I crossed my arms and leaned on the back of my chair. "You're pretty honest, considering how you appear."

Natsume raised a brow. "How I appear? Enlighten me with that."

"Well, I'd always thought you're pretty stuck up for a guy. You talk very little and you know, that's as if you didn't want to mingle with average people like us."

"No need to waste my energy conversing about everyone's daily issues. By the way, that's rich coming from the girl who's always attached with her boyfriend," he said, smirking.

"Ex-boyfriend. And I don't see any problem with showing the world how much I love a certain person. Is there anything wrong with that?" I retorted, quite strongly.

He didn't answer and just sipped his coffee.

"Okay, so tell me..."

"What?"

"No bulls or anything. You're a guy and even though you're different from Takumi, it could still matter. What the hell is wrong with me?"

I could sense the amusement playing in Natsume's eyes. "In short you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Truth hurts."

"Yep, even though it bleeds me to death," I nodded.

Natsume stood up and motioned me to follow him. I didn't know where we were going but I assumed he just wanted to walk. "The thing is, you talk too much."

"I talk too much? I'm in the grieving process! May I remind you that my ex boyfriend chose a training camp over me? Leadership talks around the bonfire over his girlfriend! I have no value!"

"See? I bet Takumi's even noticed that," he said.

I gripped the strap of my body bag. "B-but, he said he wanted to know whatever I'm thinking."

"That's either he cares for you or it has been out of habit."

"Out of habit?"

"He's been counseling you. Isn't being a good counsel a huge thing for school politicians?"

"Y-you mean, he was using me as a practice dummy all along? And he doesn't really care for me?" By now, I wasn't sure whether to be sad or angry. Natsume had a point, but to be not truly cared for by the guy I loved was something I couldn't believe. "You're kidding me right?"

Natsume sighed. He could probably see how wrecked I was by what he said. "Didn't I say 'either'? He might have been really practicing on you or he really liked you... Or maybe both?" He added with a smirk.

"I give up. You were right, truth hurts."

Natsume nodded. "I told you didn't I?" He replied, amused.

As we walked on, the familiar sound of faint music floated. Not before long we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel. I glanced at Natsutme who got silent. "What about you Natsume? Do you want me to tell you why Hotaru turned you down? A probable reason from a third-person's perspective?"

He seemed taken aback. He didn't say anything so I went on.

"I think Hotaru, in some ways, liked you. Not as much as you do, I don't know. But maybe she saw that she wasn't going to be happy with you. She's seems pretty independent and strong-willed. If she gives her 'yes' to you, something might change. Not in you, but in hers. Who knows maybe she's afraid of that change?"

Natsume sucked the inside of his cheeks before he smiled. Probably the memory of Hotaru running away from him was still fresh.

"Have you been thinking of that all along?" he asked.

"No," I grinned. "Actually, I have an aunt who was like Hotaru. She's involved in community work. I asked her why she doesn't get married and she told me that she found the perfect guy, but he was too perfect. He loved her and he asked her to marry him. She declined his proposal because she was afraid of what could become of her.

"Working hard for everything she wanted, she didn't want to depend on him and become an ordinary housewife. I didn't understand her then, but when I saw Hotaru leaving you I knew now. Truthfully you're the perfect guy for Hotaru, although, she seems to have another opinion."

"Look at you, praising me when you don't know me at all," he said as he patted the top of my head. Natsume was a head taller than me.

"I was trying to be wisdom-ful here you know," I said, prying his hand away from my head.

"No, I don't."

"Hey Natsume?"

"What?"

"I know we started off kinda weirdly but will you promise me that starting from now on, you will never lie to me? In return, I will also not lie to you."

"Why?"

"Umm... we've become friends right? Besides the last thing people like us are another people making us feel stupid."

Natsume laughed lowly. "Yeah, okay." He looked at me as I clapped my hands and smiled. You look happy. Why?"

I faked wiping my tears. "I didn't know you were this nice. If I did, I would have been friends with you earlier."

He laughed again. Then he fell quiet. "Whatever, you look like a walking spring. The spring season. Except, grieving," Natsume said, smirking."

"Trust me, if I had known I was gonna be dumped, I would've worn a depressing black dress. I didn't though, and instead chose this freaking tiny floral dress. I'm cold outside and inside. This is what I get for being a doting girlfriend. Do you think I should get a haircut?"

* * *

We left the park, with me leading the way and Natsume following beside me. It's nine in the evening now but the area of the city was still bright. The streets were being illuminated by shops and restaurants and people were still walking here and there.

"I don't suppose you're finding a salon?" Natsume asked.

"In fact I am. I know one and it's not very far from here." I peered at him. "Fire it away. I know you have something you wanna tell me."

"I don't."

"You're amused by this aren't you? I know what you're thinking, I'm stupid for wanting to cut my hair because I broke up with Takumi. Don't judge me. I've always wanted to cut my hair."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm not going to judge you even if you want to get bald."

"But seriously, do you think I should cut it? I know I suggested it and I'm go for it. Still I wanna know. What do you think about girls with short hair? I know most guys don't like it."

"I don't really care." Natsume shrugged.

"I think guys don't like girls with short hair."

"I think girls with short hairs are sexy."

I jumped in front of him and grinned. "Will I look sexy if I cut my hair?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No."

"Why?"

"Cause you're all bones. You'll look like someone who badly needs a rehab."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I remarked sarcastically and returned to his side. "Will you please Google girls with short hair? I wanna see if what you're saying is true."

Surprisingly Natsume agreed and took his phone from his pocket. While we walked in slow steps, he searched the internet for my request. He handed me his phone then.

"Oh yeah, they are indeed very good looking... obviously because they're celebrities. What do you say about this one? We have the same hair color and I like her cut." I pointed at the image of a girl with brown hair cut above her shoulder.

"Up to you."

We reached the salon. It was still open and had pink and very cute designs. I could smell a sweet scent coming from the shop. Beside me, Natsume cringed at the extremely feminine design.

"Come on," I said, dragging the frowning Natsume by his arm.

"Hi, good evening! Welcome to Strawberry House!" The woman inside greeted. She had short blond hair and wore a matching black long sleeves and pants. "What a lovely young couple you are!"

Natsume almost swore before he sat on a pink stool. It was funny how he couldn't make a choice since all chairs were pink. The variety was only their shade.

"Oh no no, we're not a couple," I replied, "we're step siblings. I just broke up with my stupid boyfriend and he's worried about ms so he came."

The woman flushed and smiled. "I'm sorry. Anyway, I assume you're the one needing a haircut?"

I nodded. She ushered me to a seat in front of a mirror before she took the tools she needed. I looked at Natsume through the mirror and he was obvious that he hated the sea of pink around him.

The woman came back and asked how short I wanted it to be.

"Just above my shoulder, please. I wanna look good not for revenge but for myself," I said.

Natsume rolled his eyes and I laughed.


End file.
